dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/ATK boosting link skills
The link skill Power Bestowed by God exactly parallels Kamehameha. Both boosts ATK +2500. I deduce that there are logical reasonings why the game development company, Akatsuki Inc. (not Bandai Namco!) have both of this link skills, but for different set of cards. There is a pattern or patterns which are quite obvious if one looks carefully at the set of cards listed with Power Bestowed by God link skill, and the set of cards listed with Kamehameha link skill. Concise=This is the brief version. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- For example, the max ATK level of SSR MAB Mutaito TEQ is 6053, after adjustment, the card's ATK level becomes 9,987.5. Before we go on, there are several assumptions to make. i) Assuming ''this card has the link skills that boost ATK +25% and ATK +2500; '''ii)' assuming MAB Mutaito TEQ is the leader; iii) assuming MAB Mutaito TEQ's Leader Skill and Passive Skill activate 100% of the time. Therefore, (9987.5 x 1.25) nets you 12.484.3 ATK level after +25% link skill ATK boost, and (9987.5 + 2500) nets you 12,487.5 ATK level after +2500 ATK boost. Which do you reckon is higher? '''12,484.3 (+25%) or 12,487.5 (+2500)? This is an example to support the argument, "Any cards with ATK level less than 10,000 would receive more ATK boost from +2500 ATK boosting link skill than +25% ATK boosting link skill. This also straight up '''debunks the invalid claim that %-age ATK boost is "always" better than fixed number ATK boost. This entry can go even longer and more in-depth. But, it won't be nearly half as fun as uncovering the deeper parts of the game's mechanics on your own! As the game progresses, as more updates are made available, as the game's mechanic gets more complex (hopefully not more complicated), one would need to re-assess the fixed ATK boost and the %-age ATK boost again. For example, there's now a +5000 ATK boosting link skill on Global, like Legendary Power. But as of this entry is posted, only 1 card is available on Global. |-|Detailed=This is the lengthy version (which is lengthy). Hahahahaa. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mathematically, any cards with an ATK level of at least 10,000 would reap the most reward from a link skill (or link skills) that boosts ATK +25% or higher. Additionally, cards with an ATK level of at least 10,000 have an alternative to go for link skill that boosts ATK by exactly +25% or by exactly +2500. When you do that, the only variable would be the opponents that one is fighting against. (plus, the other variables would be, whether or not the card you selected with at least ATK level of 10,000 have the link skill that boosts ATK by +25% and/or +2500, and, whether or not you actually own other card/s with the link skill to link with the selected card with at least ATK level of 10,000). Cards with ATK level of at least 10,000 that cannot link with the link skill that boosts ATK by +25%, would have an alternative ATK boosts from the link skill that boosts ATK by +2500, like, for example, Power Bestowed by God or Kamehameha. Any cards with ATK level less than 10,000 would have better ATK boosts from the link skill that boosts ATK by +2500 rather than a +25% ATK boosting link skill. Any cards with ATK level less than or equal to 9615 would gain more ATK boost from link skill that boosts ATK +30% instead of link skill that boosts ATK +2500 or link skill that boosts ATK +25%. The math is simple algebra, kiddies'. *With a +25% ATK boosting link skill, and an ATK level at 10,000 will net 10,000 + (10,000 x 25%) = 12,500. That's exactly the same you get with fixed number (+2500) ATK boosts, which will net you 10,000 + 2,500 = 12,500. *With +25% ATK boosting link skill, an ATK level at 9,000 nets 9,000 + (9,000 x 25%) = 11,250, which is less than a fixed number ATK boost of +2500 that nets 9,000 + 2,500 = 11,500. *And, an ATK level at 11,000 will net 13,750 which is more than 11,000 + 2,500 = 13,500. This simple kiddies algebra also means that it is not true that the claim/statement that ATK boosting %-age is "always" better than fixed number ATK boosts. For cards with ATK level under 10,000, a +2,500 ATK boost is definitely better than a +25%. This is, of course, after one factors boost gains from the Leader Skill and the Passive Skill. For example, the max ATK level of SSR MAB Mutaito TEQ is 6053, after adjustment, the card's ATK level becomes 9,987.5. Before we go on, there are several assumptions to make. i) Assuming ''this card has the link skills that boost ATK +25% and ATK +2500; '''ii)' assuming MAB Mutaito TEQ is the leader; iii) assuming MAB Mutaito TEQ's Leader Skill and Passive Skill activate 100% of the time. Therefore, (9987.5 x 1.25) nets you 12.484.3 ATK level after +25% link skill ATK boost, and (9987.5 + 2500) nets you 12,487.5 ATK level after +2500 ATK boost. Which do you reckon is higher? '''12,484.3 (+25%) or 12,487.5 (+2500)? This is an example to support the argument, "Any cards with ATK level less than 10,000 would receive more ATK boost from +2500 ATK boosting link skill than +25% ATK boosting link skill. This also straight up '''debunks the invalid claim that %-age ATK boost is "always" better than fixed number ATK boost. Another thing one can take advantage from this is that, for ATK level beyond 10,000, you can opt to choose cards with link skills that have ATK %-age boost below 25%, in order to opt on selecting cards with Ki boosting skills and/or other boost/s with non-ATK %-age boosting. But this would also depend on who you are fighting against (again, as mentioned earlier, this is the only variable, (plus, the other variables would be, whether or not the card you selected with at least ATK level of 10,000 have the link skill that boosts ATK by +25% and/or +2500, and, whether or not you actually own other card/s with the link skill to link with the selected card with at least ATK level of 10,000)). Thus, this would add up to your bag of strategies or tactics when you are facing different opponents. This entry can go even longer and more in-depth. But, it won't be nearly half as fun as uncovering the deeper parts of the game's mechanics on your own! As the game progresses, as more updates are made available, as the game's mechanic gets more complex (hopefully not more complicated), one would need to re-assess the fixed ATK boost and the %-age ATK boost again. For example, there's now a +5000 ATK boosting link skill on Global, like Legendary Power. But as of this entry is posted, only 1 card is available on Global. Note: The 2 tables above are just for example purposes only, and might not be 100% correct or up-to-date. The 2nd table is calculated based on the assumptions of only 2 variables, that any of the cards are Leader + that the card's Passive Skill and Leader skill activate 100% of the time. Note #2: this is also an example that when you see/hear/read something is an "always," or a "100% guarantee," etc., it is very easy to debunk or disprove it. All it takes is 1 screw up. The reverse is more difficult. Say for example, a "sometimes," "often," "once in a while," "high chance," "medium chance," "low chance," "rare chance." If %-age is associated with those words/claims, one would require significant amount of data to argue against or to support the said claim. Else, if someone states "well, that applies to me" on, for example, a "sometimes," such a statement is very opinionated, subjective, and/or a relative. Meaning, it is open to interpretation. Her "sometimes" could well be his "often." His "rarely" could well be her "occassionally." Etc. It could also mean, 2-3 times is a "sometimes," but for simplicity sake, and for over-generalization sake, a person simply summarized his/her 2-3 times as a "sometimes" which may not necessarily be a valid "sometimes" for other people whose "sometimes" could well be 5-6 times or more, for example. Category:Blog posts